Making A Difference
by mangafangirl
Summary: Aang's having problems coming to terms with something he just can't fight. But can his friend help him get over it? Or is she the one really in need of help? Friendshipping of Katara/Aang. Please review!


Okay, so here I go. My first one-shot in a LONG time. The fire was dim, but it suddenly sparked back up into this little bebe. After reading a ton of awesome fanfiction, I decided not to stand by the sidelines anymore.

Thanks truly goes to RadiantBeam, one of the best authors ever! ;D She's inspired me. And that's something I haven't had for a while now.

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know the deal, I just don't feel like going over it again. XD**

* * *

**Making a Difference**

"Please don't go, Aang. The world can't afford to lose you to the Fire Nation. Neither can I."

_-Avatar Roku (Winter Solstice, Part 2)_

-

The wind rustled through the apple tree, stirring up the budding fruit and shaking loose the old ones onto the green grass below. A small hand reached out for the rejected apples and Momo grabbed the closest one before scurrying back to his hiding place by Appa. He curled up by the giant bison's tail with the treasure stashed away between his chest and legs, and promptly fell asleep.

Camping out had become a silent pleasure to a few within the group of friends. The fresh air of the day lending you to absolute freedom as the blue sky above gently folded into the sweet warmth of night. Sleeping bags were being unfolded and tents were stood up tall and sturdy, as the ritual had been for the last few days. The fire was made and plates passed around the fire after all of the day's work was finished. Fish and vegetables made their rounds past the children and through the mist of hearty laughter.

Aang stared down at his plate of steamed tomato carrots and sliced apples. Despite the good smell of the food, he just couldn't get his stomach to get empty enough to enjoy it. Anything he forced down now would make him uncomfortably full. He took the plate and despite a few side glances from the others, left the fire and went back to his tent by Appa. Usually he never bothered to set the thing up – he was honestly too lazy to bother a lot of the time. But he did so due to earlier warnings from Katara about possible rain later that night. He doubted it, and looked up once again to the sky; not a cloud above.

He pushed back the entrance flap and ducked inside, placing the plate of food in the nearest corner. His sleeping bag lay over to the left of the tent, pushed back against the wall. Candles aligned the other wall, all four proudly standing tall and cylindrical. The boy walked over, kneeled, and carefully shot a flame onto each wick. He was wary of Firebending still, despite his earlier trip with Zuko to the Sun Warrior Ruins. The last thing he needed was to burn down his tent, now that he had finally bothered to set it up.

He sat down and crossed his legs, closed his eyes, and brought his hands to lay on his knees with his thumbs and index fingers touching. Breathing in and out slowed his heart rate instantly and cleared his mind. He relaxed, meditating and breathing in tune to the pulsing flames of his candles.

The young Airbender wasn't sure what he was feeling that night. Why he couldn't eat, or why he felt the need to be separated from his friends. But he did know what he needed. He needed to be alone. To think, or more so… to feel. Feel what was going on within himself. Maybe if he rooted himself, just sat on it and…

He jumped as he felt a pat on his shoulder. His eyes flew open and a small cry of shock rang out in the tent. Upon turning around he saw not a threat, but Katara, her cheeks a little flushed. "Sorry," she said as she took her hand off of his shoulder. Aang shifted from the wall to face Katara as she sat down and crossed her own legs.

"Hey," Aang said, with just a touch of confusion in his voice.

"Uh, hey," she replied. "I noticed you leaving from the campfire and wanted to check up on you."

As was her nature.

"I'm fine, just catching up on some meditation," he replied as he indicated toward the candles against the wall. Embarrassment flashed across Katara's face as she realized what she had disrupted.

"Oh, I'm sorry! I'll just-"

"No, it's okay, really." Aang had wrapped his hand around Katara's wrist and now gently pulled her back down to the ground from which she had quickly sprung. "I guess it would be nice to have some company tonight." He smiled at his words and Katara returned the gesture. She lifted a hand to play with her hair and continued.

"Well, anyway, I was wondering if you were all right. You left without saying anything, and I thought..." She gave him a worried glance and waited for his answer. Aang sighed and looked to the side.

"Nothing's wrong, Katara. Don't worry about me. I just felt… like I needed to be alone tonight for some reason. Just to think."

"About what?" she asked. After a second, Aang said, "I don't know."

Katara stopped touching her hair and responded, "So that's why you were meditating. You do do that when you're confused." Aang looked up at her, and shrugged. "I guess so. But I don't really know what I'm confused about. That's the problem."

Silence settled into the tent like a thick fog as the pair sat, pondering. Katara looked up, a sudden revelation having come to her.

"Aang, is this… about me? About yesterday?" She pulled her knees up and held them to her chin. "About my almost-murder?"

Aang just looked at her, and thought on that for a minute. Katara's trip with Zuko to scope out her mother's killer. Could he possibly be feeling any sort of resentment towards her for her actions? Any disappointment despite her final decision of mercy? Was that what this was all about? But he turned his face away, looking off to the side.

"No. That's not it."

Though despite his response, Katara seemed more frazzled than before. One could see the guilt building up on her face, turning into raw shame. She crossed her arms in what seemed to be a need for warmth.

"Aang… you don't have to lie for me. I can tell that it's bothering you. It's been on my mind too, you know." The girl was downcast, and closed her eyes. "I can't stop thinking about it. It's been replaying over and over in my mind, and each time it's more vivid. Each time, the urge to just end that man gets stronger. And if I ever see him again, I don't know if I could stop myself…"

Katara's words ended abruptly with the coming of sobs that shook her violently. Her arms wrapped even tighter around her chest, and in embarrassment she turned from her friend. For him to see her like this, this mess, as she was falling apart piece by piece…

A hand grasped her arm, and pulled her quickly into the fresh touch of human warmth. Her faced pressed against his shoulder, her hair was stroked, and her tears were allowed to fall freely upon the monk's chest and scarf wraps. His grip was firm and his arms wrapped tightly around her. Katara took deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself.

"I'm…so…_sorry…_" she managed to choke out. Her hand found it's way up to the scarves and pressed lightly against it. She felt a heart beat, subtle, yet loud. They stayed like that for a while, with no movement but the patter of two hearts connected by her simple touch. Nothing but the air of emotion between them.

His hand covered hers gently. "Katara," he said finally, "Are you okay?" The girl let loose a short chuckle. "I thought I was supposed to be checking up on _you_."

Aang smiled a little, but soon his expression grew serious.

"Really, none of this has to do with you. Yes, I have been thinking about it, but how could I help it? How could anyone? But that's in the past, Katara. What's been bothering me... I guess… I guess I'm just nervous." The Waterbender was calmer now, and the tears started to dry upon her cheek. She wiped a few of the remaining drops away. "Nervous? Nervous about what, exactly?"

Aang pulled her hand away from his chest and held it; and Katara leaned up and sat kneeling.

"This whole save the world business. I know we've been through this a million times, maybe even more than that. But I still can't completely get this into my head. I have to be the world's savior. I'm the _chosen one_, the hero, or whatever else people decide to call me. But I'm just a kid! How can I do this all? Sometimes I wish that I could take all of the hope invested in my existence and use that to defeat the Firelord. It would be more than enough." He played with Katara's hand, feeling the soft texture of her palms and lacing her fingers between his own.

"What if all that hope turns into disappointment?"

His eyes filled to the brim with worry, and he was the one who needed consoling now. Katara felt guilt swell up within her. She hadn't thought of this in such terms. She didn't know just how much this meant to Aang. He's usually so playful, so carefree… but appearances can be deceiving, after all.

The monk felt extra pressure on his hand now.

"You'll be fine."

Katara was looking straight at him, her own eyes striving to convey her feelings.

"You're not alone in this, Aang. And I know that we've all been through _this_ a million times as well, but I'll just keep saying it. You. Are. Not. Alone." She freed her hand and grasped both of his in hers, holding them firmly. A sort of smile crossed his face. "We'll be there with you, and if you do start to feel overwhelmed, just look to us. Your friends are in this until the end, no matter how long or hard it is getting there." She looked down and stroked his hand with her thumb. Her face was twisted in drifting thought.

"Please don't run away from us, Aang. We need you too." She said this in barely a whisper.

She heard him shuffle from his place, but didn't snap out of her trance until she felt two arms cup themselves around her shoulders, pulling her in tightly. She looked up in shock at the sudden movement, but nonetheless moved her arms to wrap them around his waist, settling her face into his shoulder. The warmth of the embrace brought her back completely.

"I promise Katara. I'll be there. No matter happens, I'll be there." In a quieter tone he added, "I'll make a difference this time for sure."

Katara only held onto him tighter, feeling his determination seeping into her through this simple, infinite touch. She never wanted to let it go.

"You already have," she said, her mind once again drifting. He had no idea, but he had.

* * *

Okay, so there it is. I'm proud to have finally written something else for Avatar, and now I need your thoughts. Comments only help to make an author learn and grow. They are greatly appreciated :)

Oh, and thanks for reading!

- Mangafangirl


End file.
